


Холодная мертвая ночь

by Squaresas, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, конец эры 90ых
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squaresas/pseuds/Squaresas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Тот краткий период во времени, казавшийся концом пути.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Холодная мертвая ночь

Зайдя в квартиру, Оцелот осмотрел небольшую гостиную, переходящую в еще меньшую кухню. У светлой двери, ведущей в ванную, он притормозил, заглядывая внутрь — простое потакание собственной паранойе, не раз спасавшей ему жизнь. Ожидаемо никого не обнаружив внутри, он небрежно кинул свою сумку рядом со входом. Выудив из нее бутыль в спешке схваченного ликера, Оцелот направился к неудобно прижатому у балкона дивану, расстегивая по пути верхнюю одежду. Не то чтобы на его организм все еще могло повлиять какое-либо пойло, но он хотел по крайней мере попытаться сделать вид, что участвует в сегодняшнем мировом событии. Правда, на его взгляд это было такой же идиотской тратой времени, как и все остальные праздники. То, что дни, когда большинство людей собирались вместе, чтобы сделать вид, будто им все еще не плевать друг на друга и отмечали новую дату в календаре, он проводил за работой, никогда не казалось ему чем-то странным.

И очень хорошо, что никто не знал о том, с какой теплотой Оцелот ценил воспоминания о всех случаях, когда стены его стоического одиночества разрушались чем-то простым и человеческим — например, дружеским визитом и предложением выпить за еще один год выживания в этом мире, или спонтанным устроенным с толпой солдат сюрпризом на день рождения — в противном случае его уличили бы в очевидном лицемерии. Все возможности для чего-то настолько беззаботного давно были задавлены им же самим, и сейчас он мог только прилагать дополнительные усилия для того, чтобы покинуть рутинный допрос, отработанным шагом пробиваться через заваленные снегом шумные улицы, пить в одиночестве, и прикидываться, что хотя бы духом он находится вместе с Ним. Оцелот никогда не имел проблем с ложью самому себе.

Бросив пальто на диван и расслабленно упав следом за ним, Оцелот стянул перчатки, посмотрел на небольшое, незамеченное ранее из-за них засохшее пятно крови на запястье. Нахмурившись, он прислушался. С улицы доносились пронзительные голоса, скандирующие поздравления и, время от времени, старые рождественские песни. Включив небольшой телевизор, он на секунду зажмурился от резкого белого света, пронзившего тьму в комнате. Стоило ожидать, что и телевизионная программа сегодня будет заполнена тематической рекламой, сливающейся в белый шум вместе со звуками позади него.

Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы найти в одном из бездонных карманов пыльника небольшой темный телефон. Чувствуя легкий стыд от невольно участившегося сердцебиения, он набрал заученный номер и приложил трубку к уху.  
Его настроение ухудшалось после каждой новой порции пятиминутных гудков и попыток набрать цифры снова и снова. Раздосадованно бросив телефон обратно в карман, он потер переносицу. Это было почти ожидаемо, но каждый год тупая боль в груди ныла все сильнее. Впрочем, он все еще мог сделать последнюю вещь в сегодняшнем списке дел.

Задумавшись на мгновение, стоит ли цивилизованное распитие из бокала того, чтобы подниматься с мягких подушек и искать его в шкафах, он пришел к выводу, что особо погоды это не сделает.

-Что же, — хрипло и полу-саркастично сказал он пустоте в комнате, — за…  
Оцелот успел занести бутылку, чуть не выронив ее от внезапной трели телефона, которая раздражала его слух, даже будучи заглушенной тканью толстого пальто. Уже ощущая липкие пятна от пролитого алкоголя на рубашке и тихо матерясь, он неохотно вытащил мобильник обратно. Резко выдохнув, он, наконец, поднес его к уху, помня кому принадлежит высветившийся номер. И сейчас было абсолютно не подходящее время, чтобы тратить его на разговоры с этим недоразумением.

— Слушаю.

— Где ты шатаешься весь день?! — голос Ликвида, почти такой же резкий, как рингтон мобильника, заставил его отклониться от динамика на пару сантиметров, — для чего мы договорились всегда иметь связь? Чтобы ты, старик, игнорировал меня?

— Боюсь, у меня не всегда есть возможность бросить все, что я делаю, и разговаривать с вами не вызывая подозрений от окружающих, — меланхолично пытаясь оттереть засыхающее спиртное, Оцелот вышел на балкон. Колкий снег, который скорее ощущался как шквал мелких кусков льда, ударил по щекам, застревая в длинных седых волосах. Облокотившись на скользкие перила, он все-таки сделал глоток сахарно-сладкого алкоголя. Едва ли в нем было много спирта, но большего он не ожидал.

— Как будто тебе нельзя на минуту отвлечься от… какими пытками ты там обычно занимаешься? Избиениями? Заталкиванием бамбука под ногти?

— Где бы я его здесь нашел? — не удержавшись от колкой ремарки, разочарованный в пойле из случайной забегаловки, Оцелот перевернул бутылку, наблюдая за тем, в скольких прохожих он попал. Искушение отправить саму бутылку туда же было довольно сильным, но последнее, чего он хотел — это привлекать еще больше внимания к своей персоне. — И, как я уже говорил, моя профессия не «пыточник», а…

— Как ты смеешь быть настолько наглым? Мне достаточно не все равно чтобы звонить тебе несколько часов подряд, и все, что ты можешь мне предложить, — это очередное вранье и сарказм?

Казалось, что он почти почувствовал себя виноватым, услышав ноты искреннего беспокойства в обычно дерзком голосе но… нет. Все еще недостаточно чтобы преодолеть барьер ледяного безразличия.

— Приношу свои извинения. Подобного больше не повторится.

— Еще бы, не повторится, — какая-то смесь из уже привычной в голосе Ликвида вечной злобы и ехидства заставила сердце Оцелота екнуть в легком беспокойстве, — такой катастрофы уже, боюсь, не заставить произойти снова, как бы мне ни хотелось. Черт бы его побрал, этот сукин…

Закашлявшись, он замолк.

Осторожно поставив бутылку у ног, Оцелот отступил назад от перил.

— Могу ли я узнать, что именно случилось, сэр?

— А? Да. Можешь, конечно — он практически увидел, как явно углубившийся в личные раздумья посреди разговора Ликвид отмахивается от телефонной трубки. — Пока ты занимался невероятно важными, не сомневаюсь, делами, на Занзибар-Лэнд произошла атака.

Ноющее ощущение паники в груди начало разрастаться. Только не снова, пожалуйста.  
Это было необоснованное беспокойство, не стоило впадать в истерику с одной лишь фразы.

Мысленно Оцелот приказал себе успокоиться.

— Насколько серьезная?

— Насколько…

Внезапный хохот из динамика, окрашенный очевидным отчаянием и разочарованием, звучал слишком сильно — как его собственный смех после того, как Оцелот увидел неподвижное знакомое тело на Кипре.

Да что произошло, хренов ты выблядок?

Вместо этих слов на свободу вырвался только скрежет зубов, а пальцы до боли сжались на корпусе телефона.

Нет, он был выше подобного, не говоря уже о необходимости держать лицо перед Ликвидом.

— Должен сказать, я ощущаю себя куда лучше, зная, что нахожусь в курсе вещей более, чем хваленый серый кардинал организации, — злорадно провозгласил Ликвид, звучно хлопая по, видимо, колену, — Хочешь знать, что произошло, значит? Ну вот тебе уже не особо срочные новости — мой чертов брат-близнец вырезал половину лучших людей в охране базы, убил мальчика на побегушках Биг Босса, а потом и его самого!

Оцелот моргнул. Затем, вздохнув с облегчением, откинулся на стеклянную дверь балкона позади него. Предсказуемо. О чем он вообще переживал?

— И эта информация, я полагаю, была подтверждена?

— Засунь свой скептицизм знаешь куда, — недовольный ответ Ликвида сопровождался глухим звуком шагов, скорее всего, он беспокойно ходил туда-сюда, — У тебя такой тон, словно отец каждое утро начинал с инсценировки смерти.

— За годы многое бывало.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, но сейчас не та ситуация. Я же вроде сказал в самом начале, что уже давно пытался тебе дозвониться? Что ты думаешь я делал все это время, сидел сложа руки и не проверил, насколько эти новости достоверны?

Закатив глаза, Оцелот постарался не обращать внимания на то, какой абсурд ему приходилось слушать.

— У вас не было необходимости этого делать, в случае экстренных событий я бы уже получил доклад от…

— От кого?! Ты что, надеешься на своих прихвостней из ФОКСХАУНД? Потому что боюсь, в данный момент они и — да что там, все в организации заняты тем, что рвут на себе волосы из-за того, что факт свержения главы целой страны их агентом никак не скрыть! Ты хотя бы телевизор сегодня включал, мастер всея шпионажа?  
Потому что по телевизору всегда говорят правду. Само собой. Качая головой, Оцелот задумался, не было ли с его стороны перебора с промывкой мозгов податливому пацаненку.

То, насколько он замерз, стало заметно лишь сейчас, и утихающие эмоции уступили место мыслям о том, что стоило хотя бы прихватить пальто и не рисковать слечь с пневмонией. Оттолкнувшись от балконной двери, он поежился, уже предвкушая уют теплой комнаты.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, сэр, но данные слухи явно преувеличены. Как я уже говорил, подобные инциденты происходили ранее, и…

Повернувшись к прозрачной двери, он застыл на месте.

Чересчур яркий экран было видно даже снаружи. Там, где ранее была реклама газировки с оскорбительно нереалистично-счастливыми людьми, растягивающими улыбку шире, чем жертвы метода Глазго, теперь шли новости. Безучастная дикторша говорила что-то под слайдшоу из кадров со знакомыми местами. Не надо было слышать звук, чтобы понять о чем идет речь.

Да конечно. Как будто этого достаточно, чтобы пошатнуть его веру в то, что, возможно, все еще не настолько безнадежно. Даже если страна пала — черт с ней, он всегда сможет найти способ возвести основной фундамент заново. Даже если его… их жизни на это не хватит, всегда можно оставить поручения людям, которые подхватят их дело. Он никогда не зашел бы настолько далеко, если бы подобные вещи заставляли его опустить руки. Это не имело никакого значения, если Он еще жив. Наверняка находится в одной из квартир-убежищ, которые были раскиданы неподалеку, если только он поторопится…

— …люди бегут из Занзибар-Лэнда прямо сейчас, я почти уверен, что страна опустела еще на половину пока мы разговаривали!

Выдохнув, Ликвид продолжил, и его голос выдавал усталость.

— Прекрати уже отрицать очевидное, Оцелот, он мертв.

Оцелот молчал, не в состоянии отвести глаза от демонстрируемого на экране смазанного фото, словно сделанного в спешке. От хмурого выражения лица, которое не менялось уже много лет. От знакомой повязки поверх правого глаза. Голос в телефоне продолжал надрываться, не желая мириться с игнорированием.

— Оцелот?

Оцелот!

Он потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от нарастающего гула в ушах.

Оцелот!…

…- Адам?

Вздрогнув, Адам обернулся, невольно улыбаясь терпеливо наблюдающему за ним мужчине.

— Что? Знаешь, я и так тебя прекрасно слышу, Джон.

— Ты уверен? Такое ощущение, что твои мысли большую часть времени сосредоточены на чем угодно, кроме реальности, — скептично отметил Джон, пытаясь закутаться от холода еще глубже в плотную парку. — Несколько оскорбительно, учитывая, что ты сам же напросился на прогулку со мной.

Под «напросился» подразумевалось то, как Адам уверенной походкой вышел к нему из-за ветвистых деревьев по одной из троп местного парка, где Джон время от времени отдыхал от шума большого города, изящным движением схватил его под руку, и продолжил путь, словно они изначально так и прибыли сюда парой. Усмешка была единственным ответом на его подростковую выходку.

— Хорошо. Что в таком случае происходит в реальности? — невинно улыбаясь, он постарался подавить смешок над тем, насколько очевидно Джона продирал мороз даже сквозь множество слоев верхней одежды. — К примеру, почему ты в такую погоду на улице, а не у теплого камина?

Джон пожал плечами.

— У меня нет камина.

Иногда Адама ужасно раздражала невозможность понять воспринимают ли его слова слишком буквально, или же Джон издевается над ним в любимой манере.

Насупившись, он снова отвернулся, чуть не задев носком сапога горку снега на пути, когда его боку стало холоднее из-за вывернувшегося из цепкой хватки спутника. Не успел он смириться с тем, что ничто хорошее не вечно, как рука Джона обвилась вокруг его талии, практически вжимая его в широкое тело. Недоверчиво обернувшись к Джону, он позволил себе несколько мгновений бесстыдно рассматривать спокойное лицо. Как же давно Адам не видел его таким. Без мрачной тени стресса, с легкой улыбкой, словно вспоминающим о чем-то приятном. Проследив за взглядом единственного невозможно голубого глаза, он непонимающе поднял бровь, увидев лишь небольшую развилку с фонтаном и заваленными метровыми сугробами скамьями. Группа молодых людей около одной из снежных гор смеялась, размахивая бутылками с пойлом. Вскоре они исчезли, неровной походкой уходя по дальней тропе.

— Погода могла быть и получше, не буду спорить, — вдруг заговорил Джон, продолжая смотреть вперед, — но последнее, чего я хотел сегодня, — так это пить дома в одиночестве.

— И поэтому ты пил в одиночестве здесь?

— Ну, как видишь, я не прогадал. И даже получил подарок в виде портативного обогревателя, — он ухмыльнулся Адаму, склонив голову.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Понимая, что момент сейчас явно не романтический, как бы ни хотелось убеждать себя в обратном, Адам растянул губы в неловкой улыбке.

— Джон, ты сейчас… подмигнуть пытался?

После небольшой паузы тот отвел глаз, закашлявшись в кулак.

— …да. Черт. Думал, я уже привык к этому…

Ощущая жар на щеках, Адам покачал головой, все-таки не сдерживая смеха несмотря на укоряющий взгляд. Ни капли обиды в нем, впрочем, не было.

— Так… господи, — он чуть было не смахнул выступившие слезы на глазах, вовремя вспомнив что обе его перчатки сейчас близки к состоянию двух кусков льда, — Я все равно не понимаю, в чем, собственно, повод?

— Адам, я думал ты лучший в своем деле. Каким образом ты пропустил уличные украшения и людей, кричащих про Рождество?

— И что с ними? — он пожал плечами, ощущая как под движением сдвигаются разнообразные слои одежды на них обоих, — Разве ты отмечаешь праздники?  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что Джон отпрянет от него с явным удивлением в широко раскрытом глазу.

— Конечно! По крайне мере я отмечаю этот праздник, как можно его пропускать?! Хотя… — Джон задумался, поджимая губы, — Точно, ты же только недавно начал приезжать сюда. Кажется, у вас более популярен Новый Год?

— Любые так называемые «праздники» — это трата времени, — пренебрежительно выделив кавычки пальцами, Адам уделил пару секунд попытке сбить ледяную корку с красной кожи перчаток.

Повернувшись обратно к Джону, он не ожидал увидеть заметно погрустневшее выражение лица.

— Адам.

— Ага?

— Это, — обведя свободной рукой вокруг них (без перчаток, отметил Оцелот, вряд ли он хотел доставать и без того покрасневшую ладонь из теплого кармана), — Тоже является для тебя тратой времени?

— Конечно нет.

— Мм. Я ошибусь, если сделаю предположение, что с тобой никто не проводил какие-либо праздники?

Адам молчал, наблюдая за очередной проходящей мимо группой празднующих, к счастью не замечающих двух мужчин, находящихся чересчур близко друг к другу.

— Я не знаю, почему жду этого дня каждый год, — с явной неуверенностью в голосе продолжил Джон, — В нем есть что-то эдакое, особенное. В том, что в каком городе бы я ни был, он всегда будет завешан декорациями за недели до самого Рождества, то, как люди словно объединяются праздничным духом. Даже на военных действиях те, с кем я был в отряде, поздравляли друг друга.

Издав звук, который, как он надеялся, смутно напоминал согласие, Адам переступил с ноги на ногу, не совсем представляя, что ему ответить на подобное. Это не звучало как то, чего он ожидал от такого, как Джон. Впрочем, удивление уже начинало притупляться после каждого такого откровения.

— Но лучшие годы были всегда те, когда… она находила время, чтобы провести пару часов со мной. Если говорить откровенно, не думаю даже, что ее это действительно интересовало, но она всегда составляла компанию. Мы пересматривали рождественские фильмы, выпивали пару стопок. Порой даже не говорили ничего друг другу, просто сидели вместе. Иногда на улице, если везло оказаться в более жарком континенте.

Адам печально усмехнулся, стараясь игнорировать надоевшую тупую боль в груди.

— Не похоже, что тебя это остановило в этот раз.

— Ну, что угодно выглядело получше, чем альтернатива. Хотя рук я явно еще долго не буду ощущать, — поежившись, Джон придвинулся еще ближе, хотя казалось, это уже было физически невозможно, — Какой был смысл сидеть дома, если он мне даже подарков уже не принесет.

Оживившись при упоминании неизвестного ему элемента, Оцелот с подозрением покосился на Джона.

— Он? Я думал только… только вы двое обычно отмечали этот день.

— В каком-то смысле, Санта Клаус отмечает его со всеми, — улыбнувшись, Джон тут же помрачнел, — Точнее, с теми, кто этого заслуживает.

Адаму понадобилась пара секунд чтобы обработать полученную информацию.  
Вот это уже было интересно.

— Санта Клаус приносил тебе подарки? — держать невинный интересующийся тон было еще той задачей, — И почему он перестал это делать?

— Ты знаешь почему, — с возмутительно жалким выражением лица Джон покачал головой, — Конечно, мне не особо было дело до подобного в тот год, но видеть пустую елку… Это словно была последняя капля.

— Ох, — выдавил Адам.

Блядь.

Джон говорил об этом всерьез.

Уже сложив два и два в голове, Адам не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, неосознанно потирая синяк на бедре, скрытый одеждой.

Возможно, он несколько кокетничал, говоря о том, что Рождество для него — пустой звук. Возможно, час назад он карабкался по пожарной лестнице, искусно вскрывая окно в нужную квартиру, и, менее искусно задев сапогом подоконник, приземлился боком на обогреватель, по какой-то причине валявшийся на пути. Возможно, он, чертыхаясь от боли, подложил под небольшую, явно неохотно и криво украшенную ель завернутую в яркую подарочную бумагу коробку с дорогими сигарами, любовно оберегаемыми все поездки по множеству стран. Без какого-либо ярлыка с подписью, само собой.

Это определенно было не то, как Адамска планировал продолжать дело своей матери, но он явно не прогадал.

— Впрочем, я все еще могу получать удовольствие от Рождества, — на секунду повернувшись в сторону гогочущих подростков, подготавливающих фейерверки, Джон улыбнулся ему, — Хотя меня несколько расстраивает, что тебе все равно.

— Ну, это не значит, что я не хочу находиться здесь. Если тебя не смущает моя компания, то я готов хоть каждый год организовывать встречу в этот день.

Получив в ответ скептично изогнутую бровь он развел руками.

— Ладно, вряд ли у меня получится делать это каждый год. Может, будем просто звонить друг другу?

Положительная реакция казалась наименее вероятной, но Джон как будто бы всерьез задумался над его словами.

— Пожалуй… да, это не самая плохая идея, — посветлев лицом, тот хлопнул Адама по плечу свободной покрасневшей от мороза рукой, вызывая долю беспокойства тем, как он словно игнорировал застывший на темном пальто лед, — На Рождество все собираются вместе, верно? Мы с тобой практически как родственники, вполне имеет смысл поздравлять друг друга. Почему я раньше до этого не додумался…

Наблюдая за бормочущим под нос Джоном, Адам мысленно занес себе новую задачу на будущие года, но не удержался от уточнения всех возможных нюансов:

— Как насчет случаев, когда мы не будем иметь возможности найти рядом телефон? Возможно, будут случаи, когда ты сам не пожелаешь быть найденным…

— Ты говоришь так, словно у тебя будут проблемы с этим.

С самодовольной усмешкой Адам пожал плечами.

— Подловил, тут я профессионал. И тем не менее, ситуации могут разные, ты сам прекрасно знаешь.

— Ну в таком случае, — Джон посмотрел ему в глаза, — Ничто не мешает просто вспомнить о том, что я нахожусь где-то там, на другом конце земного шара, и, возможно, поднять за меня бокал при возможности.

— И… я верно понимаю, что ты будешь делать то же самое?

— Конечно. Иначе теряется весь смысл единства.

— Прельщающе, — криво улыбнувшись, Оцелот поправил шарф выбившийся из пальто, — Не знаю, правда, как это отличается от распивания в гордом одиночестве.

— Если тебя это интересует, то я уже пару лет не получал ни единого поздравления, не считая продавщицы в местном продуктовом, и тем не менее не сдаюсь. Даже с одним лишь праздничным духом у меня нашелся повод выйти сюда и приобщиться к общей радости людей! Представь, что мы сможем, зная, что каждый из нас думает друг о друге в один и тот же момент!

Отпустив Адама и резво заскочив на ближайшую гору снега, Джон поднял руки над собой с непривычно-мечтательной улыбкой, возможно, намереваясь толкнуть вдохновляющую речь, но его заглушил грохот взлетевшего в воздух фейерверка, осветишего все яркими красками. Пьяные подростки, которые, наконец, смогли справиться с запуском, начали орать, задрав головы, хотя все их слова были мгновенно заглушены хлопающими взрывами.

Зачарованно смотря на то, как яркие разноцветные огни освещают Джона со всех сторон, с красными цветами, рассыпающимися по густой топорщащейся шевелюре, Адам смахнул с ресниц падающие толстые снежинки и, наконец, обратил внимание на то, как тот что-то активно пытается ему сказать.

— Я ни хрена не слышу!

Видимо, его вопль был достаточно громким, чтобы Джон, увязая в снегу, подбежал к нему, и неожиданно оказался на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, притянув его за лицо ледяными ладонями.

— Сегодняшний день будет самым счастливым в году, Адам!

— Почему?!

— Потому что мы здесь, вместе! — не замечая еще более покрасневшие щеки, Джон резко схватил его за плечо и махнул рукой на небольшую собравшуюся толпу прохожих, как один уставившихся в небо, — Запомни эту ночь, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты помнил о ней каждый год! Я хочу, чтобы ты уделял хотя бы минуту этого дня на то, чтобы вспомнить о тех, кто тебе дорог, и забыть о всех своих проблемах! Черт побери, Адам, просто не игнорируй больше Рождество! Если мне придется с тобой заключать для этого сделки, то…

— Ты все еще ждешь, что я соглашусь на нее? — рассмеялся Адам, поражаясь тому сколько энтузиазма у Джона вызывала обычная дата в календаре. В каком-то смысле это было даже… умилительно.

— Да!

— Я сделал это еще когда ты ее впервые предложил, идиот!

Внезапные объятья превратили его смех в сдавленный хрип, все дыхание было выбито крепко сжимающими его руками, каким-то образом все еще ощущаемыми через давно промерзшую одежду.

Взрывы над головой затихли, оставляя характерный запах в воздухе и тьму.  
Он едва успел поднять руки, но Джон уже отпустил его, с неловким смешком вытряхивая набранные мокрые комки снега с бороды.

Увидев красные, уже не сгибающиеся пальцы, Адам не выдержал, стащив шарф и с силой схватив обе ладони, плотно обмотал их тканью. Оглядев результат, Джон задумчиво прищурился.

— Выглядит как кандалы, не находишь?

— Мои перчатки на тебя не налезут, бери что есть, — хмыкнув, Оцелот поежился от тут же начавшего кусать шею холода.

Вновь опустившаяся тишина окутала их, лишь усиливающая метель и свист ветра прерывали полнейшую идиллию. Не говоря ни слова, они прислушались к музыке вдалеке. Рассматривая застревающий в челке Джона падающий снег, Адам непроизвольно улыбнулся, поднимая воротник к подбородку.

Было бы крайне наивно спрашивать о таком, но раз сегодня был уникальный день, может было не зазорно позволить такую слабость.

— Ты и правда будешь думать обо мне?

— Конечно. Что может меня остановить от этого? — рассеяно протянул Джон, тряхнув головой и посылая множество снежинок в хаотичный полет. Поблескивая в свете фонарей, они задержались на секунду прежде чем быть унесенными по ветру.

— Жизнь? Будущее непредсказуемо.

— На случай, если ты не заметил, я очень серьезно отношусь к этому празднику. Если дал обещание, что буду как минимум поднимать за тебя тост — то будь уверен, не пропущу ни года.

Подняв руки с шарфом, он закинул ткань на шею Оцелота и, потянув за края, заставил его подойти ближе. Дыхание обоих смешивалось в воздухе, обдавая их лица.

— Вопрос в том, справишься ли с этим ты, Адам?

Уголки губ невольно поднялись вверх в ответ на теплую улыбку Джона. Ощущая жар и бешеное сердцебиение, он —

…В лицо прилетел порыв ветра, взметнувший длинные волосы. Отплевываясь от попавших в рот прядей, Оцелот торопливо отбросил их за спину, поднимая взгляд.  
Он был в одиночестве на балконе. Все тело колотило лихорадочной дрожью. Телефон валялся забытым на полу, припорошенный снегом. Потянувшись за ним рукой, Оцелот задержался на несколько секунд, тупо уставившись на трясущиеся пальцы. В мыслях царила абсолютная пустота. Вроде бы он должен был что-то делать? Что находилось в его расписании на сегодняшнюю ночь? Концентрация на чем-либо в данный момент казалась невозможной задачей, вызывая стук в висках.

Сапоги, едва ли приспособленные для подобного климата, заскользили по обледеневшему полу, когда, осторожно присев, он попытался поднять оброненный телефон. Уже схватив его, он оперся ладонью о пол для поддержки, тут же упав на колено. Боль от резкого удара безжалостно пронзила все тело. Пришлось приложить дополнительные усилия, чтобы поднять гудящую голову. Сжав зубы, он сдул упавшую на глаза прядь и увидел кровавый след, идущий за съехавшей по льду рукой, полной щипающих раны отколовшейся крошки льда. По какой-то причине красные пятна расплывались. Вроде бы он не ударялся головой.

Моргнув, Оцелот ощутил обжигающую жидкость на щеках.

Повисшая тишина была нарушена резким вдохом, за которым последовали всхлипывания.

Вдалеке небо разорвали красочные цвета, освещая свернувшегося мужчину, сотрясаемого рыданиями.


End file.
